


The Wrong Kind of Interesting

by mistressofmuses, UnlikeClockwork (mistressofmuses)



Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Pre-OT3, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/mistressofmuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/UnlikeClockwork
Summary: “So… vampire?” Kairi asked.“Most definitely,” Sora agreed. They’d suspected as much as soon as they saw him. Vampires all had a sense of that inhuman beauty about them, as well as the absolute stillness when they were waiting. Riku had been standing alone, and could have passed for a statue. No human managed to be that motionless. “Confirmed it when he complained about not hearing us.”“I didn’t even notice that we weren’t walking like normal people,” Kairi giggled softly. “But no normal person would have noticed.”
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: AUgust 2020





	The Wrong Kind of Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of AU-gust: Monster Hunter AU
> 
> And another day's prompt that became a sequel/companion piece to a previous prompt! This one follows "Homecoming", my fic for the Vampire AU prompt back on Day 14. That one should be read first.  
> ...And also, I have once again backed myself into a corner, where this probably needs a sequel even more, now. Oops. I'm not sure when that will happen, but I do hope to continue this universe at some point.

The bartender’s last call warning cut through the rest of the chatter in the bar.

“I guess that’s probably a sign I need to head home,” Riku said. “Probably shouldn’t stay out _all_ night on my first night in a new city.”

 _Is that a joke?_ Sora wondered, briefly meeting Kairi’s eyes. She gave him a crooked smile, indicating that she’d had the same thought.

They stood up when Riku did, and headed for the doors as a group.

The night air was still warm, the summer heat never fully dissipating.

“Do you want us to walk you home?” Sora asked.

“We’d be happy to,” Kairi chimed in. “New city and all.”

Riku waved off the offer. “I’ll be fine,” he said with the confidence of someone who _knew_ there was nothing that could harm him. “Though I appreciate the offer.”

 _Interesting_ , Sora thought. He and Kairi both waved goodbye, and then left together, going the opposite way from Riku. About half a block away, he glanced back, but Riku was still walking.

Sora and Kairi turned around the corner, out of sight.

Kairi leaned in close, laying her head on Sora’s shoulder. It looked like just a cute bit of affection, but it let her speak low enough that they didn’t risk being overheard. “So… vampire?” she asked.

“Most definitely,” Sora agreed. They’d suspected as much as soon as they saw him. Vampires all had a sense of that inhuman beauty about them, as well as the absolute stillness when they were waiting. He’d been standing alone, and could have passed for a statue. No human managed to be _that_ motionless. “Confirmed it when he complained about not hearing us.”

“I didn’t even notice that we weren’t walking like normal people,” Kairi giggled softly. “But no normal person would have noticed.”

Sora smiled. It was second nature, especially when they’d identified a potential threat, to try and step quietly. And in a relatively crowded bar, no human would have found the lack of _sound_ startling. Though after that, Sora had made an effort to walk normally, even though it felt clumsy.

“But no attempt to hypnotize us,” she said. “Or to find a solo target at the bar.”

“Didn’t accept an offer for us to walk him home,” Sora added. “Getting a couple of people to willingly come to your lair would be an easy meal.”

“I’m no easy meal!” Kairi gasped, mock-offended.

“Of course not. You’re twelve-course fine dining.” He laughed as she elbowed him sharply.

“So, do we take action?” he asked, once they’d both stopped giggling.

She hummed to herself for a moment. “I think we should turn back. Maybe he was just leaving the bar to hunt, and not to return home. Or maybe he’s simply waiting to settle in before he seeks out prey.”

Sora nodded, and the two let their footsteps return to the quiet state that had drawn its own attention earlier.

Turning around, they returned to the street they’d left Riku on. He was still walking at a normal, human pace. He was much farther away, but going uphill, and on the empty sidewalk, he was still clearly visible.

“Back way,” said Kairi, turning back around and heading for a smaller alley in between the major roads.

Sora rushed to follow her, and they sped up into a jog, footfalls still as close to silent as possible. A half block down, there was an old fire escape that led up to the roof.

They’d mapped these routes together over the years, making sure that they always knew at least three different ways to get from one point to another. It had saved their lives more than once; it had saved other lives more often than that.

Across a couple rooftops, easy here, where the buildings all connected, and out of sight of the road if Riku did happen to look up, and they were drawing closer. The next roof would be tricky, not connected to the one they were on. There’d been a ladder placed across the two roofs, but it was gone now, and the alley below was wide, and very, very dark. They may have to return to the ground if there wasn’t a clear spot to jump from. And they’d just caught up with Riku, too.

Sora paused, a wave of nausea overwhelming him. Kairi stumbled next to him, glancing back at him, eyes wide.

Even from the roof, they heard Riku sigh.

Shuffling forward in a crouch, he bent to look over the roof edge where the ladder had been removed. Riku was walking into the alley.

Sora stifled a wave of disappointment; had Riku spotted a potential victim that he was even now cornering? Sora had been _hoping_ the pretty, charming vampire wouldn’t prove actually dangerous. He and Kairi had a strict policy; any monster that came to their island could be given a fair chance to live peaceably and not pose a risk to the human citizens. Any monster that hurt or killed innocent victims, Kairi and Sora would not allow to live.

Kairi reached out and grabbed his arm, a motion to get his attention, and he looked down into the alley.

Something down there was moving. No… the shadowy darkness itself was moving. The darkness took form, rising up along the back of the alley. A pair of gold, pupil-less eyes opened, staring out toward Riku.

The nausea redoubled, and Sora grit his teeth against it. They’d heard a rumor of something lurking in shadows, but had just about given up on it as a useless lead. There was an _impression_ along with the sick feeling. A feeling of hunger, the kind he recognized from too many monsters. Not just the need of a meal, but the desire to devour, to destroy, to consume with no end.

Riku paused. Then they heard him, voice loud in the quiet night. “Not interested.”

The shadow, whatever it was, lunged forward, then split apart into several different pieces, all of them heading for Riku. Kairi’s hand tensed on Sora’s arm, but there was nothing they could do. Drawing attention to themselves when they didn’t even know what this monster _was_ wouldn’t help anything. Or for all they knew, it would make Riku turn on them, once he realized they clearly knew something more than the average human.

Their concern for Riku (and _really_ , a part of Sora’s mind asked, _you’re concerned for a vampire that you may still have to kill? Because he’s pretty?_ ) proved unnecessary. Riku tensed his hand, his fingernails looking longer and more wicked with the motion, and swept his hand through the solidified shadow.

The shadows seemed to dissolve away from his claws, and it retreated back to the darkest part of the alley. There was one more brief wave of nausea, and then it disappeared, absorbing into the ground and leaving only mundane darkness behind it.

Riku shook off his hand, and turned back to the main road, resuming his walk.

Sora bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed, though he stopped himself before he did. No telling how sensitive Riku’s sense of smell could be.

“That is all the wrong kinds of interesting,” Kairi said, sitting back heavily.

Sora just nodded. This was not at all what they’d expected.


End file.
